


A Lot to Chew

by shnuffeluv



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Jimmy Helps, Tony DiNozzo Learns, Trans Female Character, tony is Trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: Tony comes to Jimmy with a problem while Gibbs is in Mexico. Jimmy tries to straighten things out.
Relationships: Jeanne Benoit/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 14





	A Lot to Chew

**Author's Note:**

> Much as I like the idea of Tony using "masks" to hide who he really is, I get tired of that storyline after a while. Here's my take on why Tony mellowed out on the sexism and womanizing as the seasons progressed.

Jimmy was surprised when he heard the autopsy doors whoosh open early in the morning. Doctor Mallard hadn't started work yet, and was just starting to organize the back after one of the other ME's messed up his filing system. Tony walked in, looking like he had barely slept a wink. "Hey, Tony. Doctor Mallard's just in the back, but he hasn't gotten to work on your latest case yet..."

"I'm not here about that," Tony cut in. "Palmer, I'm gonna be straight with you. I need some advice. And while you have some serious foot-in-mouth, you're also probably the best person to ask about this."

"Okay," Jimmy said, frowning but nodding along.

"I met this...uh...this girl the other day. We hit it off, we've gone on a couple dates. But...uh...last night...she told me she's actually a he."

"I'm not following," Jimmy said.

"I've been dating a guy, Palmer," Tony said. "And I don't know what to do about it."

"Okay...well, uh. First, did she say she was a transgender woman, or a transgender man?"

"What does that matter?" Tony asked.

"A hell of a lot, actually," Jimmy said. "Now I need to know."

"He said he's a transsexual woman," Tony said.

"Then you need to use 'she' for her," Jimmy said firmly.

Tony frowned. "Why?"

"Because she's a woman, Tony."

Tony blinked, frowning. "She has a dick, Palmer."

"Doesn't make her any less of a woman," Jimmy said, shaking his head. "Look, you came here asking for my advice, I'm gonna give it to you. But you need to use 'she' and 'her.'"

"Why? Why is that so important?" Tony asked.

Jimmy sighed. "Okay. Let's say for a moment Gibbs called you--"

"--Gibbs retired," Tony cut in.

"Okay. Let's say the _Director_ called you a woman. Always used she and her when referring to you, no matter how much you insisted you wanted otherwise. How would you feel?" Jimmy asked.

"Kinda scummy?" Tony asked.

Jimmy nodded. "Now imagine feeling that way all the time, because no one is respecting the fact that you don't use those pronouns. It's not a good feeling. Use she."

"Okay," Tony said slowly. "So...she's cute. Like, really cute. And she's smart, and doesn't mind when I go into movie rants. So I really like her. But she's still..." at Palmer's glance, Tony tried again, "It's just, she has..." Jimmy gave him a glare. "What?"

"Did you ask if she had surgery?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course I did, I want to know!" Tony exclaimed.

"So how'd _your_ surgery to try and heal the scarring in your lungs go?" Jimmy asked.

Tony blinked. "That's private," he said.

"Same goes to her, Tony," Jimmy said, shaking his head. "Honestly, I shouldn't be surprised, but you still manage to shock me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tony asked defensively.

"It means you're frequently sexist, and crossing personal boundaries, and against transgender and gay people."

"I'm not--"

"--Tony, I'm bisexual," Jimmy cut in. "I know about these things. You came to me for a reason. Let me talk."

Mutely, Tony gestured for Jimmy to continue.

"You talk about girls like they're toys. You and I both know you value women more than that, but the fact remains you come across objectifying more than you realize. And most of the women you value, it's because you've worked with them a long time. Not because they deserve that respect, but because they've earned it. Respect should be given to _everyone,_ Tony. Not just people you know."

"Wow. You clearly have a lot more opinions on me than I thought," Tony sulked. "Anything else I should know?"

"Your 'joke' about tonguing that Commander a while back? It was never funny to begin with, but it's gotten old as well as transphobic," Jimmy said. "Find new material that offends people less."

"Why should I care, though?" Tony asked. "Yeah, I need to act professional on cases, but..."

"If that's where the bar is for you, Tony, you need to take a good hard look at yourself. Put yourself in others' shoes, for once. What would have happened if you weren't supposed to like girls and everyone made you the butt of their jokes? What if you had to hide everything about yourself from your coworkers, just to be respected? Because that's what you're doing to other people. You're making sure that they don't feel safe around you."

Tony blinked. "I...I never realized..."

"No, you didn't," Palmer said, but it wasn't unkind. "But now that you do, you have a choice to make. Do you want to keep being that way? Or do you want to improve?"

"I..." Tony scratched the back of his neck. "I want to get better at it. But how do I do that?"

"Dial back the womanizing, first," Jimmy said. "Try and see people for who they actually are, not just what you initially think of them. It takes time to undo that sort of thing, but I can guarantee you it'll be worth it."

Tony crossed his arms. "How do you know?"

"Well, for starters, you met a girl you really liked, and you might not be able to be with her if you don't straighten out your act," Jimmy said. "Did you break it off with her?"

"No, I just said I needed to think about what she told me," Tony said. "That was last night, and now I'm here."

"Give her a call. Tell her you're sorry about asking those questions, and that you're new to this, but you want to understand," Jimmy said. "After all, you want to be with her, right, Tony?"

"Yeah," Tony agreed. "I really do."

"Then tell her as much. It will take time, and you'll make mistakes. But you'll get better," Jimmy promised, putting a hand on Tony's shoulder. "And if you need someone to talk to, or to ask advice, I'm here, okay?"

"Yeah," Tony said. "Thanks, Palmer."

"Of course. And, Tony?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah?"

"This should go without saying, but...me being bisexual..."

"That doesn't leave this room?" Tony guessed.

"My job could be at stake. I'd appreciate it."

"Yeah, sure," Tony said. "You've given me a lot to chew on."

"Mister Palmer!" Doctor Mallard called from the other room. "I could use your assistance!"

"Duty calls," Jimmy said. "Talk to you later?"

"Yeah," Tony agreed, pulling out his phone. Jimmy only heard the words, "Hey, Jeanne? I'm sorry..." before the door closed between Tony and Jimmy and Jimmy had to get back to work.


End file.
